Copper Mill
Alone Again Climb the Copper Mill to Reach the Mine Entrance Right ahead is a base camp. If you rest here, you'll unlock a camp journal. Read the monolith that sits just ahead to reveal the locations of several coin caches '''in the area. You can go back for them if you'd like, or you can wait. The locations are at the bottom of the Logging Camp (Second Visit)' walkthrough. Just to the left of the barrier with rope wrapped around it is a '''mural'. Use a rope arrow to yank down the barrier. This area is filled with little resources like ammo, herbs, and mushrooms. Pick up all you can find. After you yanked down the barrier, climb the stairs on the building to the left. At the top is a metal door, which you can pry open with your axe. In here is a relic. There's also some salvage and cloth underneath this building. To get there, pull down the rope barrier and climb into the back of the truck. The building past the truck contains a document. A survival cache is buried behind the building with the document, near the far end of the train cars. Climb up the yellow ladder on the boxcar closest to the truck and drop down on the other side. There are some minor items right here. NOTE: There will be a notification that there is a '''Challenge Tomb' nearby, but it is located in the building above. Ignore it for now.'' Climb the roof of the big building in the middle of the area, either by the ladder on a boxcar or the nearby slats on a building. With a rope arrow at hand, yank down the barrier on the nearby building. Jump over to gather some supplies. NOTE: If you have unlocked the '''Eye for Detail '''skill and purchased it, this skill makes '''Challenge' items glow in Survival Instinct. The poster on the wall here glows a bit. Make a mental note to come back to this area to burn it down; once you've unlocked fire arrows '''or once you learn to make '''molotov cocktails.'' Jump back to the roof and climb another yellow ladder. Turn right when you reach the top, pull down a rope barrier, and jump to the next ledge. Crack open the salvage in the next room and grab the document. Climb yet another ladder to reach the next level of the building. Lara will notice some enemies ahead, and a brief cutscene shows her picking up a bottle and cloth. A tutorial tells you to hold RB/Middle Mouse/R1 '''to craft a '''Molotov Cocktail '''from these specific items. Quickly do this and then run to hide behind the nearby mine cart. Hold '''RT/Right Mouse/R2 '''to aim the cocktail at the cluster of men ahead. (Use the mouse or right stick to aim the arch.) Then press '''RT/Left Mouse/ R2 '''to throw it. While those men are burning, shoot the man on the ledge to the left. Loot all the bodies and scavenge for supplies. There's a '''strongbox behind some bars in one corner, but don't worry, we'll get there soon. Open up the lockers and pry open the metal door where the last soldier was standing. Snag some more cloth and then pick up a bottle off the ground. Hold the Alternate Fire ''' button to craft another molotov cocktail. Toss it at the flammable barrier to clear the way to the next area. But don't leave yet! Craft another cocktail and toss it at the other flammable barrier to the right. After the flames die down, climb inside to find some '''cloth, salvage, a relic, and another Poster '''for the '''Challenge. You can burn this now if you'd like. Exit the room and swing over to the ledge on the left. Drop down into the room below, which contains several lockers, a salvage crate, and the strongbox you saw earlier. Bust it open to find the final Compound Bow Part. (The final part if you followed this walkthrough.) You can build it at the next base camp. At the very end of this room is a console with a green light. Interact with it to open the large metal door. This is the entrance to the Challenge Tomb. Follow this link for the walkthrough, which includes the Excavation Shaft base camp, an archivist's map, an explorer’s satchel, two relics, two documents, a mural, and three survival caches, plus the codex that contains the skill: Bright Eyes. To exit this room, scramble up the painted metal wall and move straight across to the edge of ledge. Jump to grab another yellow ladder and climb up to reach a loft. Up here is an archivist's map and some cloth. Drop back down to ground level. Go up the steps and head through the door where you burned down the first barrier. When you're inside, go up the ramp to the next area, where you find some salvage and other supplies littered around the dead bodies. You can make a rope line that connects to the water tower, so you can slide down and collect some salvage, feathers, and cloth. But if you do this, you have to repeat the long climb back up here. Inside the room in the back right of this building there is a relic sitting in a fenced-in area. Above the doorway hangs another Poster. Inside is a mural and some minor supplies. Before you leave, use a rope arrow to yank down the barrier that reveals a long chute. Slide down and jump at the end to land on or grab the ledge on the side of a building. If you miss, you'll need to climb back up and try again. Pull up and collect some salvage. Pry open a locker '''to gain more '''salvage '''and arrows. Bust open the '''strongbox that contains the second Submachine Gun Component. There is another Poster you can destroy for the Challenge. There are some bottles up here you can use to make a molotov cocktail to burn the poster. Scale your way up to the ledge above the strongbox to find more''' salvage'. Fire a rope arrow into the rope beam in the building above. Climb up there to find a '''relic'. Use another rope arrow to pull down another barrier in the ceiling and climb back into the room with the chute. There are some cloth and arrows on the way up. Move into the open doorway that overlooks the Logging Camp. Fire a rope arrow into the hanging coil and swing across the gap. After you land on the the wooden ledge, bust open the salvage crate. Use another rope arrow to pull down the pile of junk on the next ledge. Jump across to the ledge you just revealed. Walk along the beam, hop the gap, and continue to the right. The beam will tilt, but it is no danger to Lara. At the end, jump and latch your axe onto the wall. Climb up and to the left. Snatch up the hardwood and salvage. Finally, climb the ladder on top of the tank. There is one Trinity soldier '''in the building ahead. Shoot him through the slats in the building. Grab the yellow ladder and climb up. Grab the wooden handholds and move to the left. Drop down onto the ledge and grab the goodies. When you've got them, climb up the handholds into a room above. Ride the zipline down. This ledge has a '''strongbox on it, which requires the Lockpick '''to open. It contains a part of the '''Bolt Action Rifle Component. Complete the Communications Breakdown Mission 'in the [[Logging Camp|'Logging Camp ''']] to obtain the lockpick. Stand by the rope pole and fire a rope arrow into the beam above to make a zipline. Slide down into the building and take cover. A group of '''Trinity soldiers notices Lara slide in, so don't even get the idea of using a stealthy approach. There are seven men total: One is behind a metal box to the right, another two soldiers rush towards Lara after you shoot the first guy. Take them out quickly with a molotov cocktail. There are three more men hiding in the room to the left, and a sniper watches for you above them. When you defeat the group, search the bodies and loot the room for ammo, salvage, etc. Jump across the gap in the floor and scramble up to where the sniper stood. There is a basket of herbs and a document off to the right. Grab a bottle and head up the stairs. Climb the yellow ladder to find a document resting on some boxes. Head down more steps and turn right to find a flammable barrier. Make a molotov cocktail out of your bottle and toss it at the barrier. Behind it is a salvage crate, a poster you can burn down with another molotov, and a relic. Pick up another bottle and head back to the upper floor. At the top of the stairs, look to spot another poster. Burn it down. Run over to the pole with a flag attached to it. It's next to gap with a rope coil hanging above the pit. Aim your bow at the coil and shoot a rope arrow into it. Lara swings across and jumps on her own to the other side. Jacob tries to talk with Lara on the way. Enter the next dark room to find some hanging corpses, rifle ammo, and a strongbox containing a Submachine Gun Component (3/4). Lara hears voices from above, so follow them! Scramble up the painted wall and move into the tiny room ahead. Pick some mushrooms if you need them. Climb through the opening to the left. Regroup with Jacob Three Trinity soldiers are attempting to crack open a safe in this hazy room. Luckily, they didn't see Lara drop in yet, If you hide behind the mine cart, they won't notice anything. You can shoot the generator to blow them all up, or craft a molotov cocktail and throw it into the puddles of gasoline to burn the men. Once they're all gone, craft another molotov and toss it at the poster on the upper level to complete the Challenge (If you burned all of the previous posters). Search the bodies for anything useful and gather the various supplies scattered around the room. Craft another molotov cocktail and toss it at the flammable barrier blocking the passageway. The wooden building starts to catch fire, so quickly run into the passage and pick up some ammo. Get ready to meet some enemies. If you see a pipe wrapped in red tape with vapor leaking out of it, you can throw a molotov cocktail at it to blow it up, which injures enemies (and Lara!) if they are close enough. Or for the four men that come out to attack, just use your normal weapons. After you finish them off, climb the stairs to the next level. Up here, there's an enemy throwing explosives. Take him out as quickly as you can. If he throws anything near you, don't stand there and "take it". Scramble away to a new hiding place. Three more enemies enter the room from the right corner. Shoot them as soon as they enter. Pick up some more supplies and go up the next set of stairs. The doorway to this room collapses behind Lara, trapping you inside. Scramble for cover and shoot the two men lurking around. When they die, Three Trinity soldiers with clubs and metal shields enter the room. Bullets cannot touch them, so equip your bow, ready a poison arrow, and launch it directly at the man lumbering towards you. It takes him out quickly. Ready another arrow as the second man jumps down. After he dies, the third man comes down to fight. After you kill this group, the battle ends. If you don't have three poison arrows, you can try the Dodge and Counter method. Wait for the first man to lunge forward and press the B/Circle button to roll out of the way. The man stumbles and exposes himself to attack. Shoot as many rounds into him as you can. Do the same for the other two. Search the room for anything useful and climb up the ladder. You end up on a ledge above the northeast corner of the Soviet Installation. Stand by the rope-wrapped pole and fire a rope arrow into the beam to make a zip line. Slide down to Jacob and the next level. ---- *'After you unlock explosive items' - return to the cave between the train cars and the large building. Blow open the impact barrier to enter the cave (C11). Inside are ten coins and some supplies. *Later in the game, you return to this area and discover the Copper Mill Bridge base camp. There is a document, a strongbox, an archivist map, a mural, and a survival cache Category:Rise of the Tomb Raider Walkthroughs